The Tease Game
by twilightKC
Summary: this is a story about bella she moves to forks high school. where edward flirts with her all the time. at first she doesn't like it but when they nearly kiss she starts to have feeling with him. and that is when the tease game comes to play rated M lemon
1. Chapter 1

**this is a story with lemons later on so rated M: flirtward**

i looked out the window it was raining. the normal in forks. first day of school. great. i hate being the new kid. i stepped out my car and took a deep breathe. and before i could close the door of my car a girl pixie like. short black hair.

dressed well a massive smile plasterd on her face she had her arm around a tall blond guy. dressed well too. he was also smilling. ''hey im alice this is jasper' she smiled. ''im bella'', ''yes everyone knows who you _are' _i smiled. she smiled back and grabbed my arm. ''come on i'll like you to meet my brother and friends... but be careful my brother can be a bit of a flirt' jasper laughed almost making me jump. i walked up to a massive black jeep. there were three people there. a beauitfull blond here hair finished at the small of her back. she was tall. well dressed and was very close to the the very big guy next to her a ring of muscles around his arms he was tall too. his hair was black, short but clurly. he was holding hands with the beautifull blond. and the guy with one of his hands in his pocket and a leg leaning up the jeep. his hair was a nice lightish darkish brown and i could see his eyes from here there were a gem green. we finally reached them. the green eyed guy stood up right now and whistled at me i looked at him and he smiled and added a wink. i stood there next to alice the green eyed guy walked up to me and put his arm around my waist. '' hey sexy'' well that ruined any chance he had with me. ''back of edward she's to good for you''

''that's how i like them nice and innocent'' alice looked at him. then from a distance a girl was running over here shouting ''edward'' the guy who had his arm around pulled away and rolled his eyes. she came over and hugged the green eyed guy so he was edward. he faced me while he was hugging her and smilled at me. i looked away ''hi im emmet. you must be bella'' the big guy said a wide grin spread across his face.

he looked friendly i could pictures all of us being friends apart edward who was now jogding the other girls kisses. ''hey im rosalie just ingore edward'' she smiled. edward stopped now and the girl gave up and looked at me she didn't seem to like me i could tell. as she was giving me evils now. ''tanya come on there are hot boys over here'' someone called for far away and the girl edward was holding ran off. ''thought she would never leave god im dumping her in english'' i looked at him then and he licked his lips eyeing me. ''god eddie you have been going out with her for what like a week''

''hey don't call me eddie only specail girls can call me eddie''

''which is not 'tanya' then'' i asked. he looked at me.

''why do you want to call me eddie?'' he said stepping closer to me.

''you wish''

''owww go bella'' emmet said ruffleing my hair as he walked off rosalie holding his hand alice and jasper followed also holding hands.

''wanna hold my hand to class'' edward said wagging his eyebrows.

''as if'' i said and then walked off i looked back after i took a couple steps and saw him looking at my butt. _boys. _i had english. first i walked up to the door and heard a girl scream ''your dumping me'' i took a deep breathe and saw tanya and edward standing in the middle of class. ''well duhhh thats what im breaking up with you means'' he wasn't joking ethier when he said that earlier. she gasped in shock and grabbed her coat and bag from the seat that edward was just about to sit in now. the teacher came into class now and everyone went queit i walked up to his desk. ''hello im bella swan im new here''

''oh yes there is only one seat left. can you sit next to edward please'' tanya stared me down as i walked up to my seat. i didn't even want to sit next to the perv and now i had tanya giving me _evils_. i took my seat. without looking at edward. ''well you are the luckest girl in this school'' he whipserd in my ear. and then he put his hand on my leg. i looked down at his hand on my leg. and looked at him. he smiled at me i put my hand ontop off his hand and picked it up slowly and dropped it on his chair. ''ok class we are going to read oliver twist,sally give out these books please'' the teacher handed the girl a pile of books she was pretty. she walked up to _our_ table. and dropped a book infront of me but placed a book infront of edward and bent over the table. ''you know edward since your single now i bet there is some room for me in your bed now'' edward bit his lip. but in a sexy way. ''i'll see what i can do'' he said eyeing her down. he looked at me then. ''i bet there is room for you babe'' i kicked his chair leg.

''ok class you need to read this for two weeks and then you will do a paper on it'' no problem for me. ''so you can start reading now'' i opened the book to chapter one. i was about to start reading and then a hand pulled the book down. '' want to read to me bella ''

''you know what you make me sick''

''sick with lust i know you like me just say now get it off your chest''

''take a hike''

''will you come with me wanna play in the grass''

''go away perv''

''im sorry this is my class to'' i but my book down and slowly looked at him. he was doing his sexy bite on his lip again. i moved in so we were inches apart and said ''you'll never get me like that so keep wishing babe keep wishing'' and then grabbed the book and started reading class went pretty fast. after edward shut up. the bell went i got up and pushed my chair under the desk i walked out the door and felt two arms grab me around the waist. he put his head on my shoulder. ''you like this don't you''

''ohh what's that oh yeah keep wishing jerk'' i met alice around the counor edward followed me.

''im not wishing bella you are'' and then he kissed me on the cheek and ran to catch up with the group of boys that were ahead of us. he looked back at me and winked. ''i told you my brother was a massive flirt''

''he was like that all class''

''just wait untill you meet someone like jasper it's great im in love and that itself is great'' she sighed heavy. i smiled at her.

''oh great we have gym next'' i groaned. i walked into the changing rooms and the teacher gave me a white short sleeved top and black tight shorts. this couldn't be our gym uniform. i got changed without looking at myself. i looked around and all the girls and they were all wearing the same i walked up to alice who was texting on her phone. and then i heard tanya talking too loud to be talking to her friends. ''yeah you know the new girl i heard she had two guys in one night i mean how slagy i will have to warn all the guys about her even edward i mean i know he dumped me but i don't want him to have aids or something'' i looked at her i was about to go up to her and slap her in the face but the teacher came in and told us to go on the field. oh no the boys were doing the same class as us. only a school this small would do that. edward looked at me great he was in this lesson too. _even better_.

tanya walked up to me and nugde my shoulder making my arm fly. that was it i was pissed. ''HEY bitch what was that for'' everyone looked at me. tanya stood there she had her leg popped out and her hand on her hip. looking at me. i charged at her. i knocked her to the floor and started punching her face. i heard someone shout ''emmet help me out you get tanya'' but i couldn't care less i pulled her hair and shouted ''what did you say bimbo'' she didn't say anything. then someone pulled me from behind. two very strong arms around i was trying to break free but these arms were strong but it wasn't emmet because emmet was holding tanya how was now wiping blood of her face. she started it. i looked up to see edward he was the strong arms. then tanya saw him smile at me and shouted ''is he your next victim'' she was asking for it. i grabbed edwards arms and forced them away from me. he let go and i was on tanya again she was on the floor again this time she grabbed my hair and pulled so i grabbed her hair and pulled she screamed in pain. i let go of her hair and got up she looked at me and smiled so i got back down and punched her in the nose she screamed really loud this time. and i was being held back again.

tanya walked off with her girls they were taking her to the nurse. i laughed as she looked back at me but this time in fear. the arms were still around me. ''edward do i look like im going to run anywhere you can let go now'' i said not looking at him.

''you know you look sexy when you fight''

''do you want to join tanya''

''ohh stop bella your killing me''

''good''

i got his arms from around me and walked up to alice who was staring into jaspers eyes. but soon as i stood next to her she stopped and smiled at me. rosalie and emmet joined us we sat on the grass.

''yo bella you sure know how to kick ass'' emmet said nudging my arm.

''i was gonna start on her in the changing rooms but i thought i'll save it for you emmet'' i lied. and they all laughed. then emmet started kissing rose. and then jasper started sucking alice's face off. so i got up there was a race track no body was on it so i thought i'll run it. it was nice to run and have the wind in my face. it was nice today better make the best off it you don't know when it would start raining again. i was on my second lap and then someone had to get in the way.

''hey baby''

''i can't even run without you ruining it''

''oh really i bet you want to charge on me and get on top of me''

''what is with boys and sex''

''boys oh come on i bet your imagine me nacked''

''goodbye edward''

''mmmm say my name again''

''will you go if i do''

''i don't know if i would be able to''

i stopped running now he stopped to.

''why don't you go and snogg somegirl and leave me alone''

''if that's what you want but you will be in my head so i be kissing you really'' and then he ran off to one of the girl who were sun bathing. and he turned her around so her back was facing me he looked at me and then started kissing her. ewwww. my belly turned that horrable feeling shock though me and i jumping up and down trying to stop it and then i cringed a little. ewww no. no. no. no.

he was kissing her. i couldn't look oh my god. ''STOP'' i shouted and then he stopped kissing her and started rolling on the floor laughing. i walked up to him. and kick him.

''god your such a jerk'' and then i cringed again. whitch sent him laughing again. i screamed and walked off.

the hour was up finally i was getting change now. there was a knock on the door.

''hello bella it's emmet if your angry don't do anything untill everyone is out of the changing rooms'' i laughed.

''im going to kill that boy'' rosalie smiled. alice laughed. and we all smiled at each other. there was a another knock at the door again.

'' don't worry emmet i wont do anything''

''who said it was emmet''

oh great he just never gives up

''hey girls are any of you nacked'' the girls shouted no ''well get nacked then im comming in ohh but alice your gonna have to get out'' alice rolled her eyes and put her head on the wall.

''don't worry alice me and bella will come it's not like we like your flirt as your brother'' i grabbed my bag and walked out edward was biting his lip. i shiverd

''oh bella you was the one i was looking forward to''

''edward just her alone god it's her first day'' alice said.

''what there's is a rule about new girls''

''edward why don't you go and get one off the easy girls in this school'' i yelled and walked to the canteen. emmet and jasper were already there alice and rosalie sat next to there boyfriends. i walked up to the dinner line. everyone shifted around me. oh i bet everyone has heard about me and tanya so i grabbed what ever i could i put my tray on the table. but i forgot a straw. so i got up and grabbed one, on my way back i slipped but something or someone caught me. i looked up slowly i felt embrassed. it was edward what he could be nice. wow. i was shocked i got up from this akward situration

''thanks'' i muttered. i turned around and walked back to the table. great he followed me to the table. i grabbed my coke and put my straw in the cup and drank some. edward sat next to me. he was quiet. werid. then he got a chip from my tray. i looked at him and he smiled at me. wow. he was kinda hot.

''so you comming round tonight''

_''oh edward you won me over now lets go back to your place and get busy'' _

''told me you like me'' and then he put his arm on my shoulder.

''i hope you have a magic lamp becuase your gonna need a genee to get me'' and then i got him arms and shoved it away. emmet and jasper laughed and alice and rosalie nodded. the end of school came pretty quick. a couple of weeks past alice had brought me some clothes she said they match my personity. you know like don't mess with this bitch. she even brought my a top that said that. the day after she brought me the clothes i wore the skinny jeans and a tight fitted top that showed a bit of my belly with a thin leather jacket. the look on edwards face was the best i should off took a picture. his eyes littery popped out. but he can keep dreaming.

it was my third week at school. and i already had a ton of friends apart from tanya. she hated me. good because i hate her too. me, alice and rosalie walked into school with our arms linked. as we walked though the door i could hear a couple of boys say good mourning but i didn't look because other saying hey back i didn't know what to do. i had english first we did our paper last week and i did great. which i was proud off. i walked into class and edward was sitting on the desk. he got up and shouted ''hot momma'' oh god after three weeks he still dosn't give up. i sat down next to edward as the teacher came in. and everyone shut up.

''i brought you a bunny suit wanna try it out tonight'' i laughed and he looked at me with a frown.

''well isn't that orginal'' i laughed.

''there is more where that came from baby'' he smiled.

''have you heard this one come round mine and i'll chop your _little_ friend off''

''oh baby it not little''

''i'll believe that when i see it'' and then he but his fist in his mouth and bit it trying to cover a moan that he didn't cover well. i stop myself from laughing. sir was giving out another book called jack the ripper. and then he ordered the class to read. well he was a great teacher we just read and that is it.

''so bella baby why won't you like me''

''why lets see if i was to go out with you you would go off and kiss someone else the next day and ohh your a cheat and your a cheat and your a cheat'' i mocked smiled ''and if you didn't cheat you would get me in bed and then cheat''

''what makes you think i would cheat on you'' i thought about it for a bit. did he like me like for real or did he think that these lips look nice. and go away.

''well it depends if you like and i mean like me alot not just good for a kiss'' he was quiet then ha got him.

we were all in the canteen now. ''hey bella wanna sleep round mine tonight?'' alice asked

''yeah is rose comming?'' i asked back

''no rose is sleeping round emmet's so she will be busy'' rose smacked alice arm and we all laughed. emmet and jasper came and joined us and then edward sat around the table. great my lunch was ruined. he was quiet though everyone would look at him every now and again. even i woulld look at him but he would just be looking at the table frowning. hmmmm. i was on my way to alice's now. i saw edward walking across the road with a red head. she seemed to be all over him but he was trying to get away from her. ''kate can you please get off me just because you saw me in the street dosn't mean you can kiss me and stuff i don't like you i like someone else'' and then the red head moved down to his trousers unzipping his flies. '' STOP kate please'' he was trying to bring her head back up. she was pulling his trousers down now. OH GOD. what do i do. do i leave with this gorl so he can be taurt a lesson. but i guess she was kinda rapping him in some kind of way. forcing herself on him. oh god. before i knew it i was walking to them the red head was unbottoning his trousers. he was grabbing her hair now trying to bring her up. he looked up and saw me. he let go off the the girls hair and started at me stunned. i grabbed the red heads shoulders and pushed her down to the ground. she looked up at me when she saw it was me she kinda looked scared.

''missy i think forcing yourself on some guy is classed as rape and doing it the street makes you look like a hooker so go home and stay there untill you think you can trust yourself to be aroung boys'' i said to her.

she noded and got up without say a word and left. i didn't look at edward i just turned around and carried on walking to his house.

''thank you'' i heard edward shout i smilled to myself but didn't turn to look at him.

''no problem'' i shouted back to him. i replayed it in my head. one second he said he liked someone else. could the player edward cullen have a crush. i wounder who that was. i knocked on alices front door. alice greeted me in with a massive smile on his face. we walked to her room. WOW. i think she liked pink everywhere you looked was pink. pink bed, pink chair, pink wordrobe. she even had a pink desk. it made me smile a little that was soo alice. she sat on the her bed and i pt my bag in the conour of her room.

''were gonna have so much fun'' she sqealed. i laughed at her as i walked up to her bed we sat there on the bed she was painting my toes they were blue with white poker dots. there looked nice i did here toes too they were pink with white poker dots we matched.

''so where is your mom and dad?''

''oh there my mom is sleeping with her friends her friend is having a hen party and my dad works untill late in the hospital as always soo edward wont be back untill late he always does something with the boys. my dad dosn't come untill mourning so we have the whole house for our selves untill edward comes back so do you want to make a great snack?''

''sounds yummy''

should i tell her that i saw some girl try and get into edwards pants. we were down stairs now and alice was pulling all kinds of food out. there was whipe cream, crips, bread, squrty cheese, ice cream and some stuff that was covered up by all this stuff.

''dig in make a wild creation bella'' alice smiled she was enjoying herself. i grabbed some stawberry's and whipe cream. i squrted the whipe cream in a bowl and dubbed a few stawberry's in there. and got some stawberry laces breacking them up i put them in the bowl adding some chocolate sauce. it looked nice my mouth was watering. i looked at waht alice was doing she had a slice of bread buttered crips broke all over the bread squrty cheese and then she finished it with another buttered slice of bread she lick her lips as she looked at it. she smiled at me. ''wanna watch a film in the livingroom with our snacks i'll bring some popcorn and some ice cream too''.

''yeah sounds good'' she put her creation in a plateand she grabbed some toffee popcorn i grabbed the ice cream and she lead me to the living room. wow. it was massive the flat screen pinned on the wall all the walls were white. with a black sofa big enough for a whole football team pulse two black deep arm chairs. there was a dark brown coffee table in the middle of the room that sat on a black rug. alice turned the T.V. on and put the green mile on and sank into the sofa i sat next to her. the sofa was so comfortable. were at the part where john coffee was going to dye and alice had her head on my shouler sobbing i had my head resting on her head sobbing my heart out. then we heard the front door open and shut.

but alice carried on watching the film still eating her ice cream we both had finished eating our creations and moved on to the pop corn and ice cream. you needed ice cream when you were watching green mile. a drucken edward walked into the living room and sank into a armchair. he looked at me and alice sobbing to the film and laughed at us.

''shut up edward or i'll tell bella what you do when your watching the film'' alice teased.

''whatever alice'' edward got up and left the room and then cam back in with a beer. he sank back in to his armchair. when the film was finished edward grabbed the romote and turned the channel to the football. alice groaned. and got up she stood infront of me. she smiled at me. what was she planning now.

''can i plan your outfit for school tomorrow you would look hot''

''you know i can't say no to that'' i smiled thinking what she had in mind i liked the look on edwards face when i was wearing something hot. wait did that mea i like him. no i didn't i just liked the attension. in the back of my head a voice said: _yeah keep telling yourself that. _i got up and followed alice to her room. and she stuck her head in her wordrobe putting things up against me thinking and then throwing it on the bed she did this for ages. and then found one put she wouldn't tell me she said i would have to watch untill tomorrow. i wanted to find out so she kept out of her room finding things to do like we were on a mission to try a piss edward off. i liked this game. alice decided to throw popcorn at him when he wasn't looking ducking behind the door. it was my turn and she dared me to walk in there and turn the channel over and run back out here. we were in our PJ's now alice was wearing a tin white with a cute pink cute bunny on it and her bottoms were pink with tiny bunnies on them i thought it was cute. i was wearing a white top thin strapes and light green shorts.

''go bella turn the channel'' we were in the kitch just a room way from the livingroom. i gulped.

''ok,ok i'll just wait''. i walked up to the door and winked and alice she smiled. she couldn't wait for the what his reaction would be. i opened the door. edward was still watching the football and a beer in his hand. i sat on the sofa. and looked at him. he looked at me and then people was cherring on the T.V. so he looked back at the T.V. the remote was on the table i slide forward on the sofa and grabbed the romote and quickly turn the channel and dropped the romote on the floor and ran out. me and alice hind behind the counter in the kitchen. we heard edward move and turn the channel.

''fuck i missed a goal im going to kill you two'' he shouted. he heard the door open me and alice looked at each other smiling holding our breath so i wouldn't hear were we were. he could hear him comming closer and closer. me and alice looked up. waiting for him to find us.

and then a edward feet were infront of us i looked up and saw his face he was smiling.

''got ya'' me and alice looked at each othere and laughed at each other rolling on the floor.

''isabella swan your going to pay for macking me miss a goal'' she smirked. i grabbed alice's hand and we ran up stairs we were in her room we turned and closed the door. we both put our backs on the door. the door knob started turning me and alice started at it like a killer was trying to get in the room.

''move away from the door'' edward yelled. alice and i moved away from the door. it opened and alice shouted ''RUN'' we did but edward cuaght me alice carried on running down stairs i didn't think she notice that edward had got me. i tried to get out of edward arms but there were strong. and out of now i was pressed against the wall with edward's green gem eyes staring at me. he was smilling at me. this wasn't a game anymore.

''got ya'' he said getting closer to me our nose's so to touching each other. edward put his hand on my thigh. as i looked into his eyes i could see the beauity in them edward looked hot. very hot. i saw what every other girl saw.

''there's no escaping me now is there'' his voice soft.

''is this what you do when someone changes the channel i should tell all the girls this there be running over here to change the channel'' i smirked. edward started moving his hand furer my body it was on my hip now. macking it's way up. i stopped his hand a tingle shot up me. i gasped and looked at him. he felt it too. his face getting closer and closer. his lips were iches away from mine. but i wanted to tease a little before he could kiss me.

''oh no Mr. cullen i don't just kiss a boy because he has me pinned against a wall'' and i shoved him away.

''you'll regret that'' edward said and i smiled and walked down the stairs looking for alice. she was hiding in the bathroom downstairs.

''thanks for helping me out'' i said.

'' he got you''

''no shit''

''what did he do to you'' i looked around and closed the door so me and alice were in the bathroom he couldn't hear what i ws about to tell her.

''well he got me and put me up against a wall and started me down he was getting closer and closer and i said 'im not going to kiss you just because im up against the wall' and then i came looking for you''

''OMG he was going to kiss you he likes you i knew he did he looks at you like. well not the same as the other girls can i get you two together?'' she sqealed the last bit.

''NO i wanna tease him a little. good thing you pick out a hot outfit. which i can't see untill tomorrow'' i whined the last bit. alice tilited her head and me. and then opened the door and i followed her to the living room the remote was on the floor where i had left it.

me and alice watched friends then the 11 o'clock news came on. wow. the time had threw by. alice changed the channel to the music channel and 'rudeboy' came on. alice pulled me off the sofa and started dirty dancing with me a laughed and joined her. grinding together. it was fun. when the song finished i saw edward leaning up against the dorr frame. i hope he saw us dancing. because that would help with the teasing. the next song was 'i love the way you lie' i loved this song and was rapping and then signing all the parts. when that song finished edward came in and changed the channel and walked out. me and alice looked at us with that he-wants-to-play. look on our faces. so we walked into the kitchen where edward was sitting on a stool drinking a beer. alice went and got a bottle of J20 for me and her. time to tease. alice told me the bottle opener was in the draw next to the sink. right next to edward. i walked up to the draw and got the opener. and when i opened the bottle i licked my lips and got a starw. and started with the starw. moving it around licking the end of it when i drank a bit out of the bottle. i didn't look at him. at all doing this. alice got some laces out and gave me half the pack edward walked to the frigde with a bulge in hid trousers my tease was working. i lay on the counter. my top lifting a bit showing a bit of my belly. i begain sucking on a lace. edward turned and with another beer. the bulge still there i saw him stop abit to look at me and then he went upstairs. i smiled to me self.

''wow bella have you saw what effect you have on him'' alice chuckled. i laughed with her. i yawned and alice told me it was bed time. we walked up stairs. i walked down the hall to alice room. edward walked out the bathroom and was macking his way to his room.

''good night edward'' i said.

''good night bella and you too alice'' he said trying not to look at me i smiled to myslef.

''night bro'' alice before opening her bedroom door. i flopped on alice bed and pulled the covers over me and passed out.

alice's alarm woke me up. i groaned. and alice started bouncing on the bed. how could she be so happy in the mourning.

''wake up bella you get top see your outfit now!''

''yeah ermm one sec'' i moved my head into the pillow. and got up and looked at alice she was smiling at me i smiled back i hard not to smile at her. she went in to her wardrobe and pulled out a outfit. the top seemed a bit smaller then what i would wear but i was still teasing edward. she had blue skinny jeans and a black tiny jacket long sleeved but it ended and my breasts. the top was a simple what top that said 'i know you want me'. which was perfect. i put the outfit on and alice told me to put some open toe black heels. i was right about the top it showed off my belly button and my belly ring. i liked it. me and alice walked downstairs we sat there in the kitchen eating toast. edward came down stairs. with a tablet in his hand he got a glass of water. and took the tablet.

''got a hangover edward?'' i said loudly.

''shhhhh please my head'' he said looking at the wall infront of him with his hand on his head. i chuckled to me self.

''come on bella lets go so we were not late. come on edward'' alice grabbed edwards arm and dragged him to his car. he grabbed his keys and i stood next to the front door. edward looked at me looking me up and down.

''edward stop gawking and let's go to school'' he cleared his throut and walked out the door. alice was already sitting in the back of his car. i joined her and edward started the car and we drove off.

''so edward what did you do last night before you came home?'' alice asked looking out the window

''i ermm was on my way home but then the boys called me so i went to tyler's and we just drank beer and talked. oh and bella all the guys fancy you'' he laughed the last bit.

''well i guess there gonna have to fight for me''

''oh yeah'' alice chimmed up. edward parked in the school car park.

i got out of the car. and shut the door behind me. i heard a few whisles. i smiled to me self. me and alice walked up to rosalie and emmet. i heard tyler say ''dame girl'' as we walked past him. rose was kissing emmet. but they stopped when we reach them. they both smiled at us.

''get some last night did ya'' i mocked slapped rosalie's arm. she just smiled wider. i smiled back at her.

''wow bella the boy's are drooling all over you'' emmet laughed.

''yeah just trying to make tanya hate me even more''

''yeah right, guys last night at the sleep over edward tried kissing bella but she stopped him and know she is trying to tease him'' alice said getting closer to them.

''so do you like him?'' rose asked

''well when i first met him and he was all firt no but i've seen another side to so yeah i think so''

''look at that group of boys checking you out'' alice said pointing to them. i turned to look all of edwards mates were staring. i smiled at them and they turned. then the bell went. rose and jasper had science so they went off. emmet had maths and alice had english. so i had to walk to history by my self. every where i walked heads turned. i like this outfit. i sat in my seat. mike newton sat next to me like didn't say anything he just looked so i got on with my work. i had sceince next. good tanya was in that lession i wanted her to see me. i wanted to watch her face drop. i walked into class and tanya was chatting to tyler she all up close. i shut the door a little bit louder then normal and tyler looked at me and walked away from tanya and walked up to me. tanya have dropped from flirt to i hate you. i smiled to my self.

''hey bella whats up''

''hi tyler your looking fine today''

''and so are you''

i sat in my seat tanya eyeing me up.

''whats a matter tan you seem anonnyed?'' i smirked. she turn away from me but not without giving me a dirty look first. i flirted with tyler all lession i liked pissing tanya off. lesson finished and tyler had his arms around my wasit while we were walking to the canteen. edward was in line getting his food. he looked at me and tyler. and the hand that was free turn into a fist. i smiled at that. tyler let go when we were in the line as he was getting his food. i got my food and started walking to the table.

''see you later tyler''

he smiled back at me and walked to his table full of his mates. mike, jessica, lauren and james. jessica only sat there because she fancied mike who fancied me. i sat next to jasper who was sitting next to alice. rose was sitting on emmet's lap. edward walked up to our table dropped his tray on the table and sat next to me. he turned his whole body towards me and smiled at me.

''nice outit is that for me''

''don't you wish''

''it looks nice but it would looker better on my bedroom floor''

''oh really'' i smiled at him.

he smiled and licked his lips. oh god he was hot. it was hard to control myself i could feel my self get wet. i turned away from and picked up a fri and ate it. then he put his hand on my leg and moved up my thigh.

''getting frisky are we'' i smiled.

then he came closer and whipsherd in my ear

''you loving this i know you are''

''your just embrassed that i didn't kiss you last night''

''i will kiss you and i kiss you so good you would wanna get in my pants''

''is that so?''

he smilled and got up and to his table with his mates. i turn to alice and she was smiling widely.

''what was all that about?''

''oh just the normal, just telling me that if he kissing me then i'll want to get in his pants''

everyone laughed and i joined.

**review next chapter coming soon**


	2. the game is on

the bell went for class the last hour of school. i walked to english. time to tease edward. i laughed in my head. tyler was in in this lession too good. just before i was about to walk into class but then tyler walked up to me.

BINGO

''hey tyler'' i kissed him on the cheek. and he smiled at me.

''hey bella'' and he put his hand in mine. i hope he dosn't think i like him. oh well i can use him for now. we walked into class together. i looked at edward he looked pissed. GOOD. this was working he got up and walked to tanya. WHAT. he sat on her table talking. I WAS PISSED. i hate that girl he knew that and he was talking to her. no wait he was playing my game. ok let the games begin. i sat on me seat and tyler sat my table.

''so waht you doing tonight?'' he asked me. oh good thinking tyler i could have a party at alice's she won't mind and i could invite every one and tease edward big time.

''ermm well if alice says it's ok i was gonna have a party at her house my house to to small to have a party at''

''really can i come?''

''sure'' i pulled out my phone.

alice

hey baby i just had idea we should have a party at your house like invite everyone and have fun. please i know you have fun

bella

xxx

i put my phone away. i looked at edward and he was leaning intowards tanya inches away from her. ewww. i looked away and i sat on the table with tyler. and i shuffled closer towards him. i was so close i could kiss him i was going to out my phone buzzed.

bella

bella your are great i would love to have a party tell everyone were going to have fun WHOOOO

alice

xxx

i put my phone away and stood on the table. tyler looked at me.

''PARTY AT ALICE'S PLACE TONIGHT'' i shouted.

everyone cheered. i sat back in my seat now. then Mr. manners came into class dragging a old T.V. to the front of class. everyone walked to there normal seats. i didn't look at edward i was still a little pissed that he was cuddling up to tanya earlier. the teacher put a video in the T.V. and then the screen lighten up with big white words that said 'the creation of life' i groaned and sank into my chair. i heard some of the boys cheer a bit. i guess the teacher was embrassed to talk about this.

the video finished ten minutes before the bell so everyone just talked. tanya walked up our table and bent over it showing clevage.

''so theres a party at yours'' i didn't want to listen to the rest so i groaned and walked up to the table were the guys were talking.

''hey guys''

a couple of them said hey back some just smiled.

''so is everyone invited to the party?'' mike asked

''yeah it's gonna be a blast''

''is there beer and stuff?'' tyler asked.

''oh yeah''

''im there'' james cheered. for the ten minutes they asked about the party. the bell went and i was glad i had to go home and pick out a outfit and help alice set up. i walked out of school and all i could was people talking about the party god. i guess there's not a lot of party's in forks.

alice was standing next to edwards car. i walked up to her.

''hey sis''

''hello''

''can you help me with an outfit? and i'll help you set if you do''

''bella of course i'll pick out an outfit for you'' she sqeauled.

i smiled at her.

''edward is gonna have to give me a lift to yours''

''sure i'll tell him he has to'' i smiled at her. i loved alice. edward came walking out the school with tanya holding his hand. agghh. alice's smile dropped and she looked at me.

''did i miss something?''

''i was talking to tyler and flirting so we walked up to tanya and started talking to her again'' i spat tanya's name out everytime i said it. alice shook her head. edward reached the car with _tanya_.

''bella needs a lift to our house and your going to give that lift'' alice said to edward. he smiled when she said it. i open the door and got in. tanya sat in the front next to edward. i sat in the back with alice. i saw alice give tanya evils i laughed sliently. alice smiled at me. tanya put her hand on edwards leg as he drove. i can't wait for the party. i'll show edward. we reached there house. alice and i ran to her room. she was in her wardrobe as soon she reached her room.

she did her out fit and then mine. she was wearing a black skin tight dress that just about covered her ass. then she gave me a red skin tight dress that was low cut and just about covered my ass. she put red fuck-me heels. alice did my make -up and hair. and while she was doing her make- up and hair i was setting up the party. putting drinks out music and stero they had a massive stero and the music was loud witch was good alice came down and helped me put of some food. just simple stuff like crips and toffee popcorn. we moved the sofa to the far conour and did the same with the airchairs. there was plenty of room to dance but we still moved th coffee table and the rug. alice said her mom would go mad if anything went on her rug. peopple started comming at half six. tanys and edward were still up stairs. so alice dragged them down stairs. i laughed when she told me what she did. tyler and the mike turned up together mike had jessica linked on his arms he didn't look comfortable though. tyler came to me as soon as he came in and hugged me. i smiled at myself tonight will be fun. i was dancing with tyler for nearly all night. i would look at edward sometimes to see what he was doing. most of the time he was talking to tanya who sat on his lap. and then rude boy came on tanya pulled edward from the sofa and she started dirty dancing with him. ok _Bitch. _i pulled tyler and started grinding up and close to him. i turned so my back was on tyler chest and moved down sexly and back up my hands in the air. i saw edward look so he moved closer to tanya suddenly getting really into the dance.

he was trying to make me jeaslous. _ha_. the song finished and edward grabbed tanya and kissed her. ok. i grabbed tyler top and yanked him closer and snogged him right there. my lips met his they were soft and he licked my bottom lip and i opened my month his month tasted like beer i liked beer i sucked his touge and then i pulled away to breathe. he smiled at me i smiled back at him.

''i need a drink'' i shouted over the music.

''yeah ok'' i walked to the kitchen alice followed me to the kitchen.

''wow bella you were sexy in there grinding up to tyler oh and did you see edwards face when you snogged tyler you sure wipped the smile of his face'' she laughed. i grabbed a smirn of ice and alice grabbed a W.K.D. we sat on the stool's and rested our drinks on the counter.

''so what was kiss like?''

'' well it was kinda nice and taste like beer'' i laughed she laughed with me. then tanya came though the door. pissed out of her head.

''oh bella have you warned tyler about your slagy aids problem''

i looked at her giving her evils.

''oh you haven't that's ok because i just told him for you'' i felt my head explode i stood making the stool fall to the floor. and walked up to her.

''tanya you know what i really don't like you''

''boo whoo'' that's it i was pissed enough already. i puched her. and she dropped to the floor. blood comming out her lip. but she got up in a flash. and punched me back.

''when did you learn to punch'' i asked. she smiled at me. and she was on top of me pulling my hair. did she know that didn't hurt me. guess not. i rolled over so i was on top of her. i punched her face. her head flew. i heard alice shout for help. i was about to puched tanya face again. she was scartching my face. and i was lifted from her.

''GOD can't people have a fight around here'' i shouted trying to get at her. tanya was being held by edward. he looked at me with his eyes there was emotion there i didn't know waht did was anger or as he upset. god if i know. i looked up to see who was holding me. Tyler. i climbed out his hold. and walked back to my drink i was pissed off.

''get her away from me before i ran at her'' i shouted not looking at anyone just on my drink.

''come on i'll take you home'' i heard edward say to tanya. and then i heard then walk out. tyler walked up to me and sat on the stool next to me.

''i know you don't have aid's i don't believe tanya but i don't want to be your boyfriend anymore''

''did you think you _were_ my boyfriend?''

''i wasn't''

''no''

he sighed and walk away i watch walk out the front door. i was bored. so i got up and walked to the party everyone was dancing so i put my drink on the table and started dancing by my self. rose came and danced with and slice followed after. we were grinding with each other me sandwitch in between them. after a few songs edward came back into the room. tanya no where insight. good. emmet wanted rose back so they went home. so its was me and alice now dancing together. i felt hands grab my wasit alice smiled and walked to jasper. i didn't look to see who it was. i carried on dancing. he came closer to me ear.

''do you know who pissed i am at you. i had to take me date back home because of you''

''well keep her on a lesh then''

he laughed in my ear.

''where's tyler?'' he asked. why did he care.

''he went home whats it to you?''

''what was the fight over'' he said ingnoring my question.

''well tanya is trying to spread that i have aid's so i punched her in the face happy now'' i said turning to face him. he put his chin on my shoulder. and moved his hand up and down my thigh. i put my arm around his head and we danced like that for a bit. people were started to leave. there were few people hear so we kicked them out. i helped alice clean up. it was late when we finished like midnight or something. we put the empty bottle in the bin and moved the sofa and airmchairs back and the house was clean.

alice went up stairs and i sat on the sofa for a bit i wanted to cool down a bit it was hot in the house. the door opened. i thought i was alice.

''alice i'll come up in a bit-'' it was edward

in his PJ's but no top on. whoaa. those abs were yummy. and the muscle on his arms looked strong. it turned me on looking at his boody i wanted to see the rest. i turned away from. he sat next to me. i didn't look at him. i just stared at the turned off T.V. he put his hand on my leg. slowly moving it way up i put my hand on top of his to stop him. i looked into his eyes. his simple touch made my wet. oh god i wanted him. i moved closer and closer and lean it and our lips clashed together. his slike lips on mine. felt so right. my hands moed to his hair and got tangled into his sex hair. he hands moved arounf my waist. sending shocks through my body. he licked my bottom lip i opened my month. welcoming him in. his touge play around with mine. he groaned into my mouth. and i pulled on his hair a little. he lay me on the massive sofa. i moaned as he moved his hands all over my body. then his hand reached my legs and pulled them up around him. i moaned. his hand went under my dress and started pulling down my panties. while kissing. he broke away from me and pulled my panties all the way off. and throw them on the floor. he lay back on top of me. i put my legs around his waist. wanting more of him. his hands moving on my inner thigh. i moaned. he was moving too slow i wanted him to touch me there. now. i moved my hand to the trouser massaging his bulge. he groaned. then his fingers reached my core. making there way in. i moaned as they moved in and out. i unzipped his trouser's and pulled down his boxers while he fingered me. his dick spang out. it was massive. i wanted it.

''edward...please...be inside me'' i moaned.

''bella...good... you... so fucking hot'' he groaned back at me. i grabbed his hard dick. i felt nice ans smoothe. i moved my fingers up and down it.

edward removed his fingers from me. i was so wet i craved him. and he was taking it so slow i was starting to get anonnyed. i wanted his dick inside me.

''please edward put for dick in me'' i pleaded.

he grabbed his dick and started teaseing me. putting the head of his dick on my entrance. touching my skin. i grabbed edward tighter. he kissed me neck and my colloerbone moving back up to my neck ans started sucking my neck. giving me a heckie. i did the same. he moved his head done sucking my nipple. i moaned. god that felt good.

''oh edward that feels so good''

''come here baby'' he moved his head so he was facing me.

i felt is dick enter me.

''oh GOD'' i screamed his dick moving in and out felt so good. he was slow at first and grew faster and faster. his hand cupped one of my breasts. he groaned in my ear. i screamed edwards name. and he smiled. his eyes never leaving mine.

''fuck..bella''

i felt his dick twich as he was comming close to his climax. i could feel the pleasure building i knew i would climax to soon. edward shook as he filled me. i arche my back as i orgasmed. edward lay on top of me. resting his head inbetween my boobs.

''wow'' i breathed out.

''i can say the same about you'' edward said putting his hand threw his hair. that was the last thing i remember. i woke up to alice throwing a pillow at my head. i was in alice's room. how did i get here. i still had the red dress on. i got up. and groaned. alice giggled.

''edward brought you back in here he thought i was asleep when he brought you in''

''oh so that's how i got here''

''what happened last then bella?'' alice ask a smile plasterd on her face.

i smiled back at her.

''i kind of had sex with your brother'' i said getting out of bed. alice sqeauled.

''someone is excited'' i laughed. aliced picked me an outfit again. i didn't ask her to. i came back in from the bathroom and she just threw these clothes at me. i was wearing a tight fitted top it was blue. and some black skinny jeans and dark blue open toe heels. and was all set.

''isabella swan is that a heckie'' me and alice looked at each other and laughed. alice was easy to get along with. we walked downstairs. alice did toast. i sat on the stool facing alice who was behind me and lay my head on the counter. alice put some toast infront of me.

''you like chocolate spread don't you'' watching her plaster it on her toast. i looked at my toast and it had chcocolate spread on it too. i picked my first slice and bit into it. the kitchen door opened and revealed edward. he looked tired. he wipped his eyes as he put bread in the toaster. i turned aroung and carried eating my toast. alice sat the other side of the counter facing me. i was on my second slice. and then i felt arms wrap them selves around my waist and edward placed his chin on my shoulder. he smiled and hummed happily. i turned and faced him and kissed his cheek. and the toast popped out of the toaster and he got of me and got his toast. alice smiled at me as if to say you-are-so-cute-together. i smiled back at her. in a couple of minites everyone was finished with there breckfast. and everyone was in the car on there way to school. i was in the back with alice. staring out the window. in my own little world. i didn't know we were at school untill alice and clapping her hands in my face.

''hello earth to bella''

''oh sorry ali i was in a world of my own then'' i laughed. i got out ans shut the car door. edward laughed at me. i looked away smiling. and he grabbed my waist while we walked to emmet and rosalie. jasper was already with alice eyeing me and edward with wide eyes. i guess he he was shock. we stopped a couple of steps in front of rose and em.

''hey guys'' i greeted them.

they both looked at us.

''when did this happen?'' she asked pointed at both of us. edward rested his chin on my shoulder and laughed. i turned and looked at him smiling. he turned and kissed me on the lips. edward blew me away.

''last night'' alice answered for us as we were in our own little world. i turned around my body facing edward and hugged him. and pecked him again.

''god get a room'' rose laughed.

''don't say that they might go in a classroom and do stuff'' jasper laughed. edward smiled at jasper i turned back around again facing the others.

''oh bella did you know edward gave me a snogg good night last night?'' tanya asked walking up to me her face really close. her friends were with her too. figured she would need back up.

''oh yeah well edward had sex with me last night''

tanya's smile went. i smiled at her. and she grabbed the blondes arm who was with her and walked off in a strop. i laughed and she turned and gave me the finger. i laughed harder.

''you guys had sex?'' rose asked gob smacked. me and edward looked at each other and smiled. and then the bell went. edward held my hand as we walked up to the girls changing room and kiss meand then walked to the boys changing rooms.

i have changed since i got her. well when i first saw the gym uniform i thought it was to tight. but now i think it's great for showing my great ass. tanya kept staring at me.

''what's your problem tanya''

she looked away. i smirked. the teacher came in and told us to go in the gym. it started to ran. she sat the boys on the light side of the room and the girls on the left.

''ok we have set up volley ball and net ball you get to pick whitch you would like to play'' she said and sat down on her chair. everyone started getting up and messing around with the balls. mike walked up to me.

''so what are you going to play?''

''ermm well i guess none i'll just mess around with a ball like everyone else'' i smiled. he smiled and walked to get a ball. i looked around looking for alice. i turned around and tanya was talking to edward and she was too close for my comfort. i walked up to them.

''why are you talking to _her_ for?''

''because he wants to talk to a pretty girl'' tanya spoke.

''well then why is he talking to you then?''

''oh no you didn't''

''oh yeah i did'' i said getting up and close.

''tanya shut up and comeon bella'' edward said grabbing my arm and we walked off.

''well you didn't answer my question''

''what'' he was playing dumb.

''don't what me edward why was you talking to her you know i hate her''

''she wanted to know if i had feelings for her''

''and you said?''

''well i didn't get a chance to answer her''

''well when i see a girl i hate and all close to my man, of course im gonna get inbetween''

we looked at each other for a bit. without talking.

''do you have feelings for her?''

''what no im with you''

''did you snogg her last night?''

''well... she but we that was before me and you''

''i can't believe you'' i pushed him and walked off.

i heard him calling but i didn't turn i carried on walking untill i reached a bench and sat on it i put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. after a while a felt a hand rubbing my back. i looked up. and saw mike.

''mike ermm'' i din't know what to say.

''are you ok did you and edward have your first fight?'' while he was talking i tried looking for edward he had his head leaned into the green wall.

''yeah i guess so''

''oh im so sorry'' he didn't sound sorry.

''it's ok mike'' i got up and walked up to alice. she smiled at me, i faked smile at her.

''ok you don't smile like that what happened?'' she asked concerned.

''edward snogged tanya last night''

''oh bella that was before you and him''

''yeah but if he does that when he likes someone who do i know his not just using me?''

''bella listen to me edward loves you i can tell''

''yeah right''

''ohh bella just go up there and snog edward and i bet you it feel right''

''it might to me but what about him does he feel right when he kisses me?''

''have you seen his eyes when he looks at you it's like he worships you''

''really''

''bella trust me on this. next you look at him look at his eyes''

i turned to look at him he still had his head up against but no he was banging his head up the wall. i walked up to him. i put my hand on his arm. and he shrugged it off.

''go away'' i put my hand back on his arm.

''edward'' he turned his head to face me. and grabbed me in a tight hug.

''im so sorry i should of never kissed her please bella forgive me'' he pleaded.

''edward i was stupid it was before you and me, you need to forgive me''

''ok lets forgive each other''

i laughed a little. and then before i could move away from him his lips crashed into mine. i loved these lips they were so perfect and kissable. i licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth welcoming my touge. it was great untill someone cleared there throut. i looked and it was the teacher. Mrs. clapp.

''your here to do gym not kissing'' she frowned at us.

''sorry Mrs. clapp'' edward said as i put my into his warm chest. she walked off. i pulled away from edward and looked into his eyes. wow there were so pretty. they looked kinda gooey. was that because of me. well i never saw that in his eyes when he talked to anyone else. alice was right. i had history after gym that was boring. i was half a sleep in that lession. but the bell went so i could go see edward in the canteen. butterflys flew in my stomach. i power-walked to the dinner line.

i grabbed a tray and put whatever on my tray. and walked to table. rose and em were there. with jasper staring into thin air. i leafted a seat between me and jasper for alice to seat there. i looked at the door and saw edward and alice walking though the door chatting as they walked to the line. i tapped my fingers on the table waiting for edward to come. i felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped a little. and then i heard edward chuckle.

''move up'' he ordered. i got up and he sat on my chair so i sat on his lap. and then he held both of my hands on my lap. all of a sudden i wasn't hungry i just wanted to touch edward. wow. i never had that feeling before. i've fancied someone before. but all the butterflys and little tingles. was i falling in love with edward? oh that's great i bet he didn't even feel that way about me. edward kissed my neck and then just below my ear. and i lay my head on his shoulder.

and before i knew i was walking home. i opened my front door and went upstairs to my bedroom. i lay on my bed just chilling. then i heard something on my window i got up and looked out. it was edward. i smiled to my self and opened my window and he climb though. and sat on my bed. i lay on the bed next to him.

''nice bedroom'' edward said looking at my simple bedroom. it wasn't flashy like alice's. he lay next to me. cupping my chin his hand. and we started snogging. then he put his hand on my thigh. god when he touched me like this it made my so horney and wet. i grabbed him tighter. he started breathing faster then pulling off my top i did the same. removing his trouser as he did to mine. bfore i knew it he was on top of me. i was craving his dick so i grabbed it and put it inside me. he laughed at me. now moving up and down. he felt so good.

my alarm woke me up i groaned knocking it off. i turned and saw edward still asleep. he slep through me alarm clock. wow. it was like he was dead when he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

''edward'' i whispered. i shook him. he didn't . i shook him again. aghhh. i kicked him. and it hurt me more then it hurt him. i grabbed my toes.

''what'' edward moaned pulling the pillow over his head.

''fine then be late for school'' i got out of bed and went to the bathroom. brushed my teeth went to the toilet and washed my face. i walked back to my room. Edward was rubbing his eyes yawning his head off he was already dressed. I walked up to my wardrobe and browsed through. Hmm. What to wear, i pulled some henley tight fitted jeans and a tight fitted purple top that said 'BITCH' on it.

i got dressed and then put my make up on all the time i was doing this edward was watching. i smiled inside my head.

''can i use your toothbrush?'' he asked lying on my bed.

''sure but next time bring your own'' i said turning to face him. he smiled widley and walked out. I was finished with my make -up so i grabbed my blue coat and walked downstairs. I wasn't in the mood for making breakfast but i made some toast. Edward walked downstairs slowly. I guess he wasn't a mourning person. I gave him some toast and he sat down and ate it.

''sorry i don't have chcocolate spread here'' i laughed. He chuckled back.

''im not allowed to eat that anyway alice would bite my head of'' he smiled. we walked up to our cars. I guess he drove here last night.

''see you at school'' i said as i got in my car.

''see you babe'' i liked that he called me babe.

we drove to school and i parked my car next to his. Alice looked pissed.

''you drove whereever last night and you took your car and never came back i had to _WALK _to school today edward, your gonna pay for that''

''sorry ali i went to bella's last night and kind off got lost in the time'' he smirked.

''whatever'' alice said grabbing my arm. And we walked to lession which was werid because we didn't have english together. She walked me to lession smiled and then walked to her lession. WERID.

I sat in my normall seat waiting for edward. he walked in the girls all circling him. He pushed them away and sat next to me i turned to face him and he pecked my lips.

''sorry i didn't walk with you, alice kind off stole me''

''don't worry alice gets like that when she is pissed with me but she never did it when i went with tanya, she dosn't like her'' he laughed. I smiled back at him and we held hands under the table. Mr. manners came in with a T.V. again i knew what the lession was going to be about as soon as i saw the T.V. he swift the old T.V. on and pushed a video in. The screen lit up this time saying man a women. I groaned and put my head on edwards shoulder this was going to be a long day. We got to the part on the video where it showed the sexual organs in men and women.

''i don't we need to be told what those do i mean i think everyone knows'' i whispered.

''i hope so'' edward laughed quietly. I must of fallen asleep because the next thing i remember was edward shaking me and the teacher standing in front of me with his arms crossed looking at me angryly.

I moved off edwards shoulders and sat up.

''miss swan can you tell me what happened during that video?''

''Erm...sexual organs?'' i asked turning red.

''this is a warning go to bed earlier or dentention next you sleep in my lession'' he yelled he was pretty pissed. I nodded and got up as the bell just went off. Just as me and edward was about to walk out of the class room edward turned and faced sir and said.

''sorry sir i kind off kept her up'' he laughed.

''Edward'' i yelled slapping his shoulder, i looked at the teacher and his face looked kind off shooked. Great now i was going red i had to get out of this classroom. We were in the corridar and i turned and faced edward i gave a look.

''what just telling him the truth''

''yeah but i don't think he wanted to hear that'' i tuned around and walked around the conour where alice normally was. And she was, she was frowning at her folder.

''hey what's up alice?''

''huh...oh..em..,yh sorry in a world of my own''

''ok shall we'' she smiled and grabbed my hand and we walked up to history. That lession flew by. and now me and alice were walking to the canteen.

We were the first there. We went to the dinner line i did what i normally did and picked anything. And walked to our table. Rosalie and emmet joined us after about 2 minutes.

''guess what... party at tanya TONIGHT'' emmet roared.

''well thats great but im not going''

''hey why not''

''errr because i hate the host''

''come on there will be other people there''

I was going to answer back but jessica came running to our table shouting.

''OMG fight''

''with who'' emmet said excited.

''edward and mike''

''WHAT'' i shouted moving from the table. Jessica showed us the way. There were fighting on the school car park. Edward was on top of mike, i felt sorry for him i _really_ did. i looked at emmet. And he nodded. And he walked up to tyler said something and they both pulled edward and mike apart.

''SAY IT AGAIN NEWTON GO ON SAY IT'' edward was pissed. Mike didn't say a thing he just wipped the blood of his face. i walked up to edward and put my hand on his arm. He looked at me and seemed to calm down a little.

''whats going on?'' i asked.

''You don't want to know babe''

''yes i do''

Tanya walked in the middle of the boys and spoke for edward.

''Well he only said that you are a slag and i think edward is blind i mean look at you, your nothing to look at really are you'' she laughed. My brain was flamming, before i knew it she was on the floor and i was on top of her.

''wow edward you better get a hold on your slag or see might hurt someone'' mike made me angry and i took it out of tanya. I heard edward roar. I looked up and saw edward and nike on the floor. i got up to stop edward i was just about to grab edward arm but then tanya grabbed my hair. i screamed and then edward look up at me he got up and then mike charged into him. They were both on the floor again. Tanya was pissing me off so i kicked her legs and made her drop to the floor screaming. I sat on top of her i was just about to puch her and then a hand grabbed my wrist. I looked at the hand it was old and hairy, tanya looked above me she looked happy.

''miss swan my office'' OH crap it was the head teacher. I got off tanya and shoved sir's hand off my wrist.

''you too mr cullen'' I walked to his office fumming i swear if i was a cartoon steam would come out of my ears.

''take a seat you two'' he ordered. We both sat down and sir sat oppasite us.

''miss swan i'll start with you first this is the 3rd fight i'm not happy with this i'll contact your father, he'll be disapointed the chief of poilce and his daughter is fighting''

''well if you didn't have shit stirring and madden liers there wouldn't be fight now would there''

''THAT'S ENOUGHN swan'' he shouted. I sank into my seat sighing heavy.

''And you cullen, this isn't your first fight either is it?''

''Well i think if someone called your wife a slut and a slag i don't think you would be happy ethier'' Edward said leaning towards sir.

''Edward this is school we do not _want fighting _in this school'' ''you will both have a phone call home the next time you fight in this school you will end up in a other school. The end''

We both got up and walked out of the door. I kicked the door just before closing it.

''you ok?'' edward asked.

''sure i can handle tanya'' i lokked at him ''are _you_ ok''

''sure mike is a piece of cake'' it was still lunch hour so we went back to everyone.

''so you didn't answer my question'' emmet said

''what question''

He sighned ''are you going to tanya party?''

''erm didn't that fight tell you''

''come on tanya is scared of you, make even more scared i mean wouldn't be cool to be in her house and beat her up''

I smiled. ''ok...i'll go'' alice and emmet cheered. I smiled at them.

I was staring at the clothes on my bed. Hmmm should i wear the purple boob tube or the top the hugs my body. I couldn't decide. i pulled my phone and rang the best person in the world who could help me with this.

**''Hey alice i need your help''**

**''Sure babe what can i do?''**

**''Should i wear my purple boob tube **_**or**_** my blank top that hugs me?''**

**''Hmm toughy, the boob tube''**

**''thanks sis i'll see you there'' **and with that the line was dead. I got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked _hot_ i blew a kiss to my reflextion.

I walked downstairs and looked around. I don't know why i just did and then i grabbed my jacket. Off to tanya's _wooppy doo_. I pulled up and was greeted by mike. great.

''hey bella didn't know you was comming''

''guess it's your lucky day'' i fake smiled. I shut my door and walked in tanya's house. It wasn't and grand as edward's house it was like mine that little shack compared to edward's house. I took a deep breathe and walked in. Some girl ran passed me screaming and a boy running after her. I looked around there was beer everywhere i mean everywhere on the floor on selves everywhere i smiled at picturing tanya cleaning this up.

''BELLA'' i looked and a very drunk alice ran up to me and hugged me before i had time to react she released me.

''hey alice ermm having _fun_?'' i smiled at her. She nodded and then grabbed jasper who was hidding behind some girl who was suking face of this boy._ Where's edward._ I couldn't see tanya around either. I walked aounf looking for edward and then bumped into tanya she was carrying two beers in her hand her hair a mesh and top out f place. She smiled at me.

''if you only knew what i am going to do'' she laughed and ran upstairs. What the fuck was all that about, _who cares where edward?._ I looked in everyroom not finding him maybe i'll ask alice.

''hey alice'' she turned her lipstick everywhere. oh my god.

''hey bells''

''have you seen edward around lately?''

''he did come he drove me here check upstairs he likes the CD's tanya's brother has''

''ok thanks babes'' why didn't i think about upstairs. I ran upstairs i looked in one bedroom nope just a boring boys bedroom i walked up to the bathroom oops walked in on people having sex in the bath tub. God this party was mad i walked into another bedroom it was tanya's room i could tell tanya was written in big black block letters above her bed. Nope not in there either. I walked up to the master beddroom before i opened the door i listened a bit.

''ohhh...god..fuck'' That sounded like tanya i don't really want to go in there. I went to go back down stairs but i heard.

''EDWARD fuck me harder''

WHAT MY EDWARD. No i can't be but i haven't found him yet maybe he was downstairs but if i went and looked for him downstairs and that was him in there i didn't want him to finish off in there. I walked up to the door i pushed it open a little bit. Tanya was sitting on someone i looked down to who she was sitting on. It was _EDWARD._ I slammed the door open tanya falling on the floor and covers falling on her edward lay on the bed with his trouser's pulled down to his feet and he was looking at me in shock.

''WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?''

edward pulled his trouser up and put his hand though his hair.

''ermm i can explain''

''GO ON EXPLAIN WHY TANYA WAS JUST RIDING YOU'' i shouted at him. He looked at tanya and then back at me.

''i don't want her i want you'' He said walking up to me and put his hand on my cheek i slapped his face and stormed downstairs alice started at me as i ran out the front door. I gat in my car i didn't want to cry here it felt like someone grabbed my heart and pulled it up my throut and then back down to my stomach so then edward could laugh at me and stamp all over it.

i got out off my car suddenly needed air i felt sick. And just as i shut my door sick pulled itself from my throut tears filling up in my eyes. I felt a hand rub my back i was finished and looked at who just rubbed my back. Alice. She smiled at me and offered me a mint i took it and poped it in my month.

''so what the matter i saw you run out here?''

''i just caught edward...having sex...with tanya'' i chocked out.

''WHAT'' alice's eyes poped out she looked pissed off.

''yeah thats why i couldn't find him because he was...he..was'' i sobbed out the last bit.

''BELLA'' it was edward walking out the front door.

''Come on bella lets get you out of here'' i nodded and got in my car alice ran to the passenger seat. Edward reached my car and put his hands up the window but i put the radio on to ignore him. And drove home we went to my room and sat on my bed alice was still shocked will i was crying my eyes out on her lap.

''i can't believe he did that edward is not that kind off guy'' alice said to her self.

''yes he is i saw him she was on top of him going up and down'' i sobbed.

''i wish i could make him feel like this make him hurt''

''you can babe''

''how?''

''act like he hasen't hurt you flirt with other guys it's not like the boys at school don't like you''

''do you think it will work?''

''bella it will defo work he will get pissed that it has'nt effected you''

''i'll need your help though''

''anything''

I got up in the mourning with alice sleeping next to me i looked at the clock 10:54 a.m. i groaned amd got out of bed. I looked at alice she was cute when she was sleeping i got dressed and ate some toast. I wasn't hurt by edward nomore I hated him with all my heart. But i knew it would be hard to act like he never hurt me. Alice came down an hour later rubbing sleep out her eyes.

''ok we're going shopping a new mission cause's a new wardrobe'' she smiled. I nodded slowly lokking at the table.

''look i know your hurting inside but do you want to make him hurt?''

''i so do alice you have no idea''

''then lets go'

We were looking at dresses now some of then just a bit of fabric but alice said 'the more revealing the better' so she brought some. I looked around buying whatever would make the boys drool all over me. I even put one of my outfits on and walked around with it on testing it out with the boys in the shopping centre. It works a few boys walked into other people because they couldn't take there eyes off me.

''hey want some coffee and get a bit to eat?''

''yeah sure'' i said not looking at her. We walked in and took a seat in 'love food'. Boys were gawking at me it reminded me of edward and my ear filled up. _No bella your hurting remember_. And if god had choosen to prove me wrong edward walked in looking sad he had bags under his eyes the same clothes as yesterday with a beer in his hand. I looked at alice she saw him to.

''he already looks hurt maybe we don't need to do this''

''No you want to kick his ass and your going to do it the hard way'' she said insisting on it. Out of nowhere a boy sat next to me.

''Hey im jacob black and may i say you look fab''

''Why thank you'' i leaned in close and put my head on his shoulder looking at edward. He was looking at us oh god he looked like his was going to cry. I wanted to stop but the look on his face made my happy so i carried on i kissed jacob on the cheek.

''im bella swan please to meet you'' i said smilng at him.

''Nice yo meet you bella'' i held his hand under the table.

''hey you want to go and look in boots?'' alice asked.

''yeah i would loved that'' i looked at jacob ''you want to come?'' i asked.

''yeah sure as long as im with you'' he smiled. ugh. Im such a bitch but i wanted to see edward face when i walked out holding jacob hand. We walked out i looked at edward quikly he was staring at mine and jacob hand.

-edward-

Why did tyler want to go to the town centre. I didn't want to come but i didn't want to be in my house crying over bella i want to handle this like a man. Emmet and james joined us. Jasper said he had to say in because he had a hangover.

''hey wanna eat?'' emmet asked looking at everyone.

''yeah im _hunnnnngry'' _james said rubbing his belly. We walked into 'love food' as soon as we walked in i wanted to go somewhere else bella was here with alice what she wearing she looked sexy in it. Edward stop it your got going out with her no more even you didn't do anything. I mean im dricking and then the next thing i remember i have my jeans and tanya riding me. I felt sick just thinking about it we sat down and talked, welll they talked i was staring at bella the whole time. I wish i could go up to her and kiss her and tell her i never did anything. Then this guy walked up to her and she seemed close with him tears filled in my eyes i looked away as my heart was tearing itself from my chest. After a while i looked back at her i couldn't help it now she was walking out holding the guys hand _his hand._ What the fuck i loved her she loves me to i know she does i wish i told her i bet i never get a chance to tell her now.

''come on man lets go clubbing'' james said excited it was 21:00 p.m.

''i really don't want to'' i whined.

''comeon you pussy your single lets get some girls in'' james roard.

''yeah i do feel sorry for you i mean bella was...whao..erm well thats just i'll tap that'' james laughed. I was angry now thanks for rubbing it in james. Tyler grabbed my arm and pulled me in the club the music was booming very loud. We sat at the bar i looked at the dance floor. _Bella_. what was she doing here?

-bella-

''alice i thought i was only hurting edward when he was around?'' as she pushed my to the dance floor. I wasn't in the mood for clubbing and she brought me here in 'eclipse'. Was she mad.

''yeah but you have to loosen up bells just dance with that boy over there'' Iwalked up to the guy and started grinding up against him he put his on my waist and we moved together. My feet were hurting and alice was tired so we decided to go home we walked out and the cool air hit me and i shivered.

''hey have this'' It was the guy i was dancing with earlier he had his jacket in his hand offering it me.

''really?''

''yeah take it it too small for me now anyway''

''tahnks'' I took it and kissed his cheek our taxi was here so i smiled at him then looked at the taxi and back at him. In the background i could see tyler and james dragging edward out of the club with blood coming out of his nose. OH MY GOD.

''Is he ok'' came out of my mouth before i could think.

''bella'' i heard edward say as he tired to look at me.

''what happened?'' worry in my voice.

''he decided to get drunk anf then fight the other guy you were dancing with but it was the wrong guy'' tyler explained as he pulled edward back off the floor. I grabbed edward face and looked at him he looked at me his eyes sparking when he saw me.

''bella i...i...l''

i tried to listen to what he was trying to say and then his tone changed.

''why were you dancing with that guy in there'' And with that i was pissed.

''Edward that is none your bussiness you don't own me im not yours anymore'' tears filling my eyes. I couldn't look at him anymore i turned and walked away walking towards the taxi alice was already siting in the taxie talking to the driver.

''BELLA'' i heard edward shout. But i just got in the carried on and sat in the taxi and got home.

''bye alice get home safe''

''will do bella be careful now bells'' alice was still in the taxi, it was going to take her to her house. I flopped on my bed and fell a sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Sunday was a normal sunday sit around the house crying over edward in my room then eat sunday roast then cry somemore over edward and then feel guilty because i didn't help him last night. And then go to bed dreaming abourt edward.

My alarm woke me up i got out off bed and got ready today i was testing out my new clothes. Alice was at the front of my house.

''hey edward wpuldn't let me in his car so can i ride with you?''

''sure alice'' hearing edward name made me want to cry. But i had to act tough now it was play time. We got in my car and was on our way to school now.

''bella edward is in a pretty bad shape you know worse then i thought''

''what do you mean?''

''well i went in his room yesterday and he was crying in the conour of his room like really horrable crying he was in pain. And he wrote your name all over his dairy it just kay there on his bed with bella scratch into it every page''

''oh god alice really'' i felt horrable i really was a bitch.

''he kept trying to say something but all he said was i lo her i don't know waht it means do you?''

''no i don't''

we were at school now i parke in my normak spot and got out of my car the boys were all eyes. But i felt bad i was i never had this clothes on now i looked to where edward normally parked his car was there and he was siting it his head pressed against the sterring wheel he looked like he was crying. I wanted to go up to him and hud him but he cheated on me and i could never forgive him for that. The bell rung and every walked to there lessons i had english first. This was going to be a long day. I sat in my seat and edward sat in his normal seat next to me i felt uncomfortable with him so near. And then all i off a sudden word vomit.

''was she good?'' i asked him. He looked at me he looked like shit he didn't answer.

''so she's better then me then'' no answer.

''well i hope yoyr sex life is fab with her'' i said and then ignored him for the whle lesson. The bell rung and i shot out i was walking to the canteen when i heard tanya talking to mike.

''guess what i never even had sex with edward i gave him the date rap drug'' she laughed

''why did you do that for?'' mike didn't seem pissed he seemed excited.

''well my uncle has this stash and i thought if i could brake up bella and edward then i could have edward to my self again''

''your evil'' i heard mike laugh. WHAT he didn't have sex with her she was going to pay she put me in so much pain for nothing. I walked up to her grabbing her top.

''you heartless bitch your sick in the head do you know that?''

She was quiet i slammed her to the floor now running to find edward. We all had gym now ok i'll see him there. I speeded dressed myself and hurried to the field. I looked all over the field where was he i could go in the boys changing rooms. No i couldn't could do? For edward yes. I ran into the changing rooms there was water running edward was sat in a ball under the shower.

''Edward what are you doing''

''have yu come to accuse me somemore go on hit make me hurt more then you can go and see that guy who gave you his jacket i saw you wearing it this mourning'' he didn't look at me at all.

''Edward i know you didn't do it tanya told me she drugged you'' i said sitting on the floor but kept my distance. He looked up tears in his eyes.

''You believe me'' He asked shocked.

''Yes'' i smiled. He got up and hugged me tight.

''i missed you bella'' he said in my ear.

''me to'' i said

''i love you bella'' warmth flowed though me.

''i love you to edward''.


	4. the end

thank you for reading keep an eye out for

twilightKC


End file.
